Mistakes
by Enemy.X
Summary: Do you ever wonder about how Noah joined Providence or why he accepted to befriend Rex? Heres some interesting speculations!


Mistakes

* * *

A door bell chimed as a lanky blonde teenage boy walked into the lobby of an apartment complex. The dull blue eyes of the teen merely shifted across the room as he walked to the elevator. With stoic eyes and an impassive face he sighed. The soft unnecessary elevator music was ignored as the boy's own music blared in his ears, separating him from whatever he wished to drown out. He was in his own secluded world. A world where it was just him and his happy musings.

"Another boring day." He sighed. "Another day wasted." Gruffly he unlocked his door to the tiny apartment and tossed his backpack to the floor. He headed to the living room, not much in the mood for eating. A flicker of despair flashed over the teen's eyes as he passed a small photo frame. "Hey mom, I'm home" he whispered gently.

Everything had changed 5 years ago; the nanite explosion- not only had torn his family apart- it mutated people to things only thought to be found in nightmares. EVOS they were called, it didn't matter much to him, his father helped create them, and another took his mother away from this hell on earth.

Sighing, the teen flopped on the couch face fist, and gave a disgruntled groan into the seat cushion. Blindly he reached over the arm of the couch to find the T.V. remote. Finding it he pressed the big power button at the top. Banging his head lightly on the cushion and sighed (something he seemed to notice he was doing more often these days) and faced the TV. He froze, on the coffee table in front of the T.V. was a DvD case, plain, white, and placed symmetrically on the table.

"That…wasn't there before?"

Slowly the blonde reached out to the case and picked it up. Upon opening it there was a single disk in, white topped and normal looking. Getting a creeping sense of dread, he put the disk in and watched silently as the TV turned blue then a man popped up on the screen. The man's pale eye bore down upon him coldly, just like he appeared. The man was pale, had a white suit on and black undershirt with a matching tie.

"Noah" the man said. "The son of Gabriele Rylander," Noah flinched. "I am White Knight. I am the head of Providence. I will assume you know who we are and what we do."

"Tch, who doesn't" Noah muttered darkly.

"I am here to offer a job." Noah looked at the screen confused. "And a chance to fix what your father started." The look of confusion turned to shock.

"H-how-?" Noah stuttered and edged away from the TV, wondering how they found him.

"The job is simple, and we're willing to pay you. All you have to do it look after him." Blue eyes wide and blonde hair slightly askew, Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. A picture of a boy, around his age came up on the screen. "His name is Rex and he's currently Providence's number one weapon and the only way we can currently win this war. He's….head strong. All I need you to do is befriend him, keep him out of trouble, and rein him in on a leash for us."

Noah gaped at the screen. Who did this man think he was? The man flashed onto the screen again. How could they the next sentence chilled Noah to the bone.

"I would assume you would want to fix this monstrous nightmare of hell your father created."

That's it. Anger and grief flared up in Noah and wouldn't take any of this from this Knight guy, he'd show him what his family was about…or what was left of it.

* * *

woo! yay small...whatever you wanna call this.

Noah might bit a bit pessimistic at the beginning but I wasn't quite sure what he was like before Rex. If you look at them they relly do look alike! I got the inspiration from a person on but when I went back to find them, I couldn't. But thanks to them I thought I should share the odd reasons why this is a possibility. They said he had a son, this might have been why white hired him in the first place, it was a way to "make up" or "correct" his father's mistake(supposedly it was Rylander's fault, but I highly doubt that), And this is all just me have fun speculating! Eh, ending kind of died, oh well, Thoughts, Opinions, Comments? All are accepted! Thanks!

-Enemy.X.


End file.
